lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Haley's Return
WARNING: This is not a real Lalaloopsy episode. In fact, it's not even for the targeted fans of Lalaloopsy at all. It contains swearing, extreme violence/blood/gore, and other 14+ material. You have been warned. Act 1 (The episode opens with Dot walking happily to Bea's house. She knocks on Bea's door. Bea answers.) Dot: Today's the day! Today's the day! Bea: WTF are you talking about? Dot: Haley's coming back here! Don't you remember? Bea: Oh, right! When's she coming? Dot: Actually, I think she's already here. I heard a crash and a flash of light last night, so I think she's here now. Bea: I heard that as well! In that case, we should follow where the crash came from! Dot: Ok! Let's go! I hope she's ok! Act 2 (Dot, Bea, Jewel, Crumbs, Peanut, and Pillow are seen walking through a trail that leads to the crash. Next to the crash there is an abandoned testing facility that's rather intimidating.) Jewel: Oh F**K no! Crumbs: I think I'm going to toss all my cookies... *BA-DUM CRASH* Dot: We can't go back now. Haley's probably in there! (Dot is somehow able to forcefully drag all of them into the facility extremely fast.) Bea: C'mon, let's find Haley and get the hell out of here. (The girls walk down a big, deep, dark hallway. They get out flashlights and wave them around looking for Haley. All of a sudden, Dot lets out a loud scream.) Dot: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Bea: What? WHAT!? (Dot tearfully flashes her light at what looks like Haley, but instead it's all floppy and boneless.) Dot: HALEY!!! WHY?! I LOVED YOU!!! (Bea picks up what is thought to be Haley's dead body.) Bea: Dude... it looks like Haley actually shed her skin. Dot: Oh thank god... (Unexpectedly, there is a loud, demonic screech. Dot flinches upward and behind her, two glowing, angry, yellow eyes open. Dot is understandably scared.) Act 3 (Dot turns around and says nothing. She way too terrified to even speak. The eyes reveal a green Xenomorph-like monster, but it has a couple of differences: Having eyes, being Green, head being circular, having messy Turquoise hair, and having familiar-looking antennae. Dot immediately recognizes the creature.) Dot: H-Haley..? Adult!Haley: *SCREECH!!!* Bea: Umm.. Dot? I think Haley's gone through a... metamorphosis... Dot: That doesn't mean she wouldn't remember me! Haley, you know who I am... right? Adult!Haley: (Screeches again and eats Dot's head. The rest of Dot's body falls over. Dead.) Bea: HOLY F**K!!! Pillow: ...Well that escalated quickly... Peanut: OK. WHY does the black person ALWAYS die FIRST!? Jewel: Probably used here because this is a parody of horror films. Crumbs: SSHH! Don't let them know we know about them! Jewel: Oops! Sorry! Bea: Just shut up and RUN!!! Jewel: Oh. Right! All: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (The girls run from Adult!Haley, with her chasing them. The disappear down the dark halls.) Act 4 (The dark halls reveal Jewel who seems to be separated from the group. She is visibly traumatized. Jewel: Hello? Hello? Anyone here? (Adult!Haley jumps right in front of her. Jewel screams.) Jewel: Anyone ELSE here?! (Adult!Haley jumps right at Jewel. It suddenly cuts to Bea and Peanut, who hear Jewel's agonized shriek.) Bea: Jewel! (The two run and find Jewel's body, whose gut has been torn open, insides spilling out.) Both: AAAUGH!!! (A gross green liquid splashes on Peanut, who starts screaming in horrific pain as it seems that her head is slowly disintegrating.) Bea: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!' (Bea runs only to be pierced by a long, sharp tail, revealed to be Adult!Haley's. Bea chokes in pain and collapses on the floor dead.) Act 5 (It shows Crumbs in a dark testing room, hiding behind a table. She is sobbing in terror. Adult!Haley comes in and walks right next to Crumbs is hiding. Crumbs doesn't say anything, but we can see she is in panic.) Crumbs (whispering): Please don't kill me..... (Adult!Haley, being the vicious killer she is, refuses to listen and goes near Crumbs' face. Crumbs is shedding even more tears now. We then hear a familiar voice.) Pillow: Get away from her you BITCH! (Pillow is seen at the door with a machine gun. She aims it at Adult!Haley and starts gunning her down. As she gets shot, Adult!Haley is seen bleeding blue liquid that spills a little on Pillow and finally falls over dead.) Crumbs: P-Pillow... thank you... (Crumbs smiles and hugs Pillow. Pillow hugs her back.) Pillow: C'mon. Let's get the f**k outta here. (The two proceed to walk out.) Epilogue And so... that's the story of Haley's return. Really crazy shit. Crumbs and Pillow got married soon and lived a happy life, but what happened that day never left them. They often visit the graves of their fallen friends and mourn. But enough of that. THE END.Category:Not for Big Babies or Little Children Category:Creepy Category:Parodies